particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Caille
The Province of Caille (Caillean: Província de Caille) is a region in the Republic of Egelion. It is the fourth largest province in both terms of population and size. It is boardered on the east by Eder Gira and on the south by Amateria. Culturally and politically distinct, it is usually seen as the "outsider province" Politics Religion and moral issues represent the central cleavages of the Caillean political scene. Members of the Free Church have generally favoured the conservative Egelion Democrats, but that party's support of legislation that limits religious advertising and that limits foreign missionaries, along with its favouring the liberalization of Egelion's abortion laws, has made some of the electorate wary of the Egelion Democrats. These people tend to abstain from elections because they feel disenfranchised by the Christian Social People's Party's perceived ties with the Church of Egelion, find both the Power Centrist Party and the Social Democratic and Labour Party far too secular and socially liberal in orientation, and consider supporting the Egelion Leftist Front to be equivalent to treason. People outside of the Free Church tend to favour the Egelion Leftist Front, Caille's second most popular party, if they are more leftist than anti-clerical, but the SDLP and the PCP also enjoy pockets of support among those who are more moderate on economic issues. Owing to hostility to the Church of Egelion from both the secular left and the Free Church, the CSPP is unable to win very much support in Caille. By 3764, no signs of the Free Church are left. This is due to the many wars in the area, the revival of the Selucian Patriarchal Church and the persecutions of non Patriarchals during the Virreinato. Those who survived entered the Bishopal Church , that is closer to the Free Church than the Patriarchal Church. Since of February 4454, a separatist movement emerged from Caille with the purpose of making Caille and independent nation. Since of then, several parties have joined the movement. The most representative and first party to join the movement is the Progressive Communist Party of Egelion. History The earliest history of Caille is somewhat of a mystery. Archeological evidence points to early Caille being settled by sea raiders and traders. Ships and pieces of jewelry found presents a strong connection with Kazulians, a connection supported by the relationship between the langueags of Caillean and Kazulian. Current theory holds that Cailleans were formerly members of Kazulia that left and settled in Caille as the Caillean language has far stronger ties to Kazulia than the more distantly related Dundorfian. Cailleans, while maintaining their naval traditions, abandoned much of their old traditions and focused most of their military might on conquering land. This history of Caille pre-unification was one of nearly constant warfare with its neighbors. Eder Gira, and its predecessors, fought numerous wars with Caille for land and standing. Wars with Caille's southern neighbor, Amateria, were no less bloody. Caille at one point nearly conquered Amateria when Caille invaded in 1240. Amaterias previously divided kingdoms would eventually unite and force Caille out, but the foundation was laid for retrobution later. Beginning in 1625, rebellions against the Caillean monarchy began with aid from Egelion (headed by Amateria). Weakend, Caille was forced to join Egelion and ceaded being an independant nation. Due to numerous wars, Caille was often shunned by the other provinces. While being a peaceful province, they greatly opposed much of what the rest of the country stood for. This would eventually culminate in the Caillean Revolution, however, as communist forces siezed the capitol of Caille, Nordland, and delcared an independant republic. S''ee: ''Socialist Republic of Caille, Caillean Revolution In the 8th of February 4453, several protests start all around Caille, demanding more attention and support from the Egelian Government. The Government ignored their protests and warnings and this raised a separatist movement in Caille, which was a minority. Once the movement grows up a little bit more, Ortega states that they "won't support the separatist movement" but will support the idea of a referendum. In the 25th of the same month, Deltaria contacts with the leading party in Caille, Izquierda Republicana(Republican Left) to support the separatist movement, mainly leaded by socialists. Deltaria, in order to support the movement, told Izquierda Republicana to, once Caille becomes an independent nation, establish a socialist dictatorship. Izquierda Republicana agreed on it. Moviment Por Un Nou Egelion (Movement For a New Egelion) would change its party ideology and name, Movimiento Por Egelion (Movement For Egelion) and will be a party supporter of the separatist movement, alongside Izquierda Republicana. The 25th of August Egelion has their first elections after this conflict. In Caille, MOVNOU (11 seats) and Izquierda Republicana (10 seats) get a majority of seats in the Caillean Parliament, which shows that the separatist movement is stronger than before. In order to calm the population, UDRC tours Caille. Some months after that, UDRC founds a Caillean fraternal party, Esquerra Republicana de Caille (Republican Left of Caille), after Izquierda Republicana changes its name to Unión de Izquierda (Left Union). The separatist movement would still be a minority and the separatist parties would lose majority and rule over Caille according to the election results of August 4465. The Republican Left/Left Union would leave the Parliament and come back some years later. The CNT-FAE, an anarchist party, would replace it and help the separatist movement. The Left Union comes back with the name of Progressive Communist Party of Egelion and allies with the CNT-FAE. Geography Caille is generally broken into three distinct areas: the coast (Platja), the plains (Interior) and "boarderlands" (Fronteres). The coastal regions are extremely cold and flat. They are sparcely populated and only house fishing villages. During the winter, many are largely abandoned as freezing oceans make fishing difficult except for few, selecting industries. The plains of Caille are densely forested. Formerly logged nearly to complete destruction, the forests were replanted by national mandate and have since become the defining feature of Caille. Lasly, there are the "boarderlands." These areas tend to be largely unwooded, marking the ends of former Caillean lands. Demographics Cailleans make up the largest single group in Egelion. Self-identified Cailleans make up 85% of the province's population. Most non-Cailleans live in the southern and eastern portions of the province. In Caille, 70% of the population claim to be "proficient" or "fluent" in Caillean. 60% claim to speak Caillean as a first language. Almost all of those that speak another language as a first language live near the Eder Giran and Amaterian boarders. This in in contrast to northern Caille where only 12% of Cailleans claim to be "proficient" or "fluent" in Luthorian. Economy Culture See Caillean Category:Regions of Egelion Category:Caille